chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Macedon
Appearance Leon is large muscular built man with an enticing beauty to his face much like Aeneas. Like Aeneas, Leon shows a lot of his demonic features in the form of larger horns that is hidden in his hair, razor sharp teeth, blue eyes that turn red and a pointed tail. When Leon enters his berserk frenzy, his skin burns red, giving him the appearance of a demon. Normally, Leon wears a thick leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. A necklace with the Macedon symbol, the last gift of his father. On his back, Leon carries a large greatsword that he keeps clean and sharp. Personality Leon is very calm, keeps to himself and carries a stone cold presence about him. However he is very loyal with his mercenary company the Lion's Pride and his sister Valeria. Although he keeps a very calm and professional air to him, Leon suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder when he thinks about the attack of the Dawnblade Inquisition that separated his family. In addition to his his PTSD, Leon does not like to open up to people as he self loathes often. Strangely enough, even he inherited his mother's demonic beauty like his other siblings, he is similar to Aeneas in that he is bashful towards women. His reasons are that he does not want to risk bringing in a child in this world for him to abandon much like what happened to his family. History Leon is the feared name in the Driamos where many bandits, mercenaries and cities guards bestowed upon him his rightful title as the Berserker. He oldest child of the famous Driamos mercenary Alistair Macedon and the Meraishella, the elvish demoness of chaos. Leon is the first child of the the Macedon family and the first born son so naturally Leon would be closer to his father. While Valeria was helping her mother with magical rituals, Leon would spar with his dad who taught him to fight the moment he could walk just like his father when he was his age. Leon inherited most of his father's looks but from his mother, Leon got a incredibly sturdy body. For eight years, Leon would live with his parents and was happy, especially when Aeneas was born. Leon had always wanted a baby brother to wrestle with and guide in his footsteps. However he would never get the chance when inquisitors from the Dawnblade Inquisition came to hunt his mother. During the attack, Alistair and Leon fought and killed a handful of inquisitors together. They just wanted to buy time for Ameria Keaceran (Meraishella), Valeria, and newborn Aeneas. Alistair's plan was simple and reckless, piss them off until they run away and that is exactly what Leon and his father did in the battle. However they did not foresee the other squad coming in for the flank. Leon did not see what happened to Valeria and Aeneas but he saw his mother being sealed in the pits of hell and the sight of it unlocked a powerful rage inside him, one that would follow him for the rest of his life. Leon and his father killed the rest of the inquisitors and blindly chased them to their camp where the two left no survivors. Reason was far beyond the famed mercenary and his demonic raging son. No signs of Aeneas or Valeria were found and Alistair swore a vow of revenge, but Alistair mysterious disappeared from Leon the next day. At first, Leon thought he was being abandoned but he found his father's necklace around his neck. He took it as sign that his father would be gone for a long time and that he would his sister and his younger brother. Leon spent months searching and searching for any signs of his family but none were to be found. He would hunt for his food, something he was already proficient in doing since his father taught him how to fight. Every night, Leon would have nightmares about the inquisitors' attack which only fueled his rage until he found a belonging. A stray band of mercenaries known as the Lion's Pride found Leon and took him and fed him. Leon demanded that they help him find his dad and when Leon revealed who his father was, the mercenaries immediately offered Leon a position with them with a promise of command when he was older. The Lion's Pride was the mercenary band that his father started and where he created all of his legends. Leon asked about his father and wanted to know if any of the mercenaries knew him. To his surprise, they all knew a great many things about Alistair Macedon and that many of the men had fought beside him. The Lion's Pride would become a family to Leon, who had given up all hope to find his siblings. He believed they had died with the inquisitor attack and that if his father was searching then it was a fool's errand. Leon would spend his teenage years and young adult years with the band of mercenaries where he would take a position in leading charges. Even though he gave up all hope that his siblings were alive, Leon still fought, having PTSD flashbacks of the night of the inquisitors. When fighting, Leon would lose all control of himself and boldly charge into enemies regardless to how outnumbered he was. This earned him the title the Berserker, a creature of pure violence and unholiness. He would soon be hated and revered as a monster in human form but Leon did not care about their words. Leon acknowledges that he is a monster and accepts it. However there was one strange thing about Leon that the other mercenaries did not understand. Women would come flirtatiously to Leon and attempt to guide him to their bedsides but Leon would always refuse. He did not want to be distracted nor did he ever want to risk bringing a child into this world only to be abandoned by his father. The mercenaries tried to get close to Leon but for his entire life, Leon was distant towards them. One day, when Leon was 26, his mercenary band was being hired by a Driamossan Lord. The lord begged the mercenaries to have Leon rescue his young daughter from a outlaws holding her for ransom. He told them that if they saw a large group that his daughter would be killed instantly. Leon volunteered to rescue the girl alone since the mission required a tiny force. Leon stealthfully snuck into the estate but found nothing. There were no kidnapped girls or bandits. Instead Leon was shot down by inquisitor archers of the same order that attacked all those years ago. The Driamossan lord appeared with the commander of the inquisitors handing the man a large bag of gold. Leon was arrested and would publicly executed, purging another demon. When brought to be beheaded, crowds of peasants came by cheering for his death but before the sword came down, the area burst into flames, killing everyone instantly, as a blonde haired woman came running in with tears in her eyes. Leon did not know the woman until she revealed herself as his long lost sister, Valeria. struck by this, Leon was at a loss of words for he was sure that Valeria had died but Valeria explained that she and baby Aeneas were still alive and that her mother was trying to reach for her. Leon explained what happened to him and with their father. Valeria told Leon that she was searching for their family and that she would never want to be separated ever again. Leon announced his retirement from the Lion's Pride and left with Valeria to find the parents and their baby brother Aeneas and together they would be reunited as a family after eighteen years of being separated.